Problem: Vanessa starts counting at 29, and she counts by fives. If 29 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 7th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $29$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 5 \\ &= 34\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 29 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 39\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + (6\times5) \\ &= 29 + 30 \\ &= 59\end{align*}$